What really happened
by Luna dragentre
Summary: Percy didn't tell the truth about what actully happened.This is what actully happened. It is told through the eyes of a very important person and her Best friend. They watched this happen and were a huge part of it. Please read it's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

My Story

I do not own PJO! I wish I did though.

Sarah's point of view

They say when you're little, that there's no such thing

As a ghost, that monsters aren't under your bed and , nothings staring

At you from behind the shadows.

My best friend is different however. _Special _I guess you could say. Right

from the beginning she told me it wasn't my imagination, and

they…. were dangerous.

My name is Sarah Asteroid. I never knew my mother, and my father died

In a car accident when I was 5. My step father never really liked me but my step

Mother I just adored.

She was beautiful, with straight long red hair, bright green eyes

and, freckles all over her face. Not once did she ever make a decision without

thinking twice, She'd met my best friend Luna a couple times and loved her to.

Luna was mysterious in some ways. Like sometimes if she was really happy her violet eyes would turn a bright yellow for a moment, and then go back to normal. Or

They would turn a teary blue if I asked her about her parents. Whatever happened I

Was sure it was _way_ worse than what happened to mine.

One day I decided to ask her "why do your eyes change color?"

She looked at me and her answer changed my life forever.

**Sorry it's really short but I have the next part writen **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the chapters are really short right now but the will get longer and better.**

**I do not own PJO.**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I looked at Sarah and knew she deserved the truth. After all I

couldn't hide the truth forever.

I stared at her and signed before I told her. "My eyes change

color according to my mood. You only noticed because sometimes I forgot I needed to keep it a secret."

Sarah glared half-heartedly at me. I knew what she was thinking. I can kind of read minds if I'm up for it.

"What else are you hiding?" she asked. I regarded her. Thinking of how I could tell her without freaking her out. "I mean, sorry for being rude but, you always have some

sort of animal following you around. You never eat anything; don't even _look_ at fruit, vegetables or cereal! Won't even _talk_ about your parents, always have that necklace and bracelet on and, won't ever go swimming or near bodies of water!" Sarah screeched.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them they had changed. The irises and pupils had disappeared and had been replaced by nothing but pure white. She gazed at me with her intense brown-green eyes, her side bangs were tied back with a headband and her shoulder length brown hair fell in her face. _Pain._ She thought. She was right.

I groaned inwardly knowing how dangerous this was going to be. "You know those stories you were told about ancient Greece in history class? Well all of them are true, and I, am Luna. The one in the stories" I took a deep breath and continued " How many times did you see your father when you were five? Your mother? Your mother was a Goddess and you're what we call a "half-blood" or "demigod". You mother was forced to leave against her will, but she still watches over you. My "family," my voice raised a little, my eyes going back to normal but the irises turned a bloody red. "on the other hand, doesn't care for me at all! I've only seen my mother five times in my life and I've lived for thousands of years! Every times I see my father, which has only been twice, he's tried to kill me!" I finished anger seeping into my tone.

Sarah looked at me. Shock was clearly written on her face. She knew I was telling the truth. I wouldn't lie about something this serious, especially because it concerned our parents. Her eyes were now watery and sad.

"I... I'm so sorry. I…I…I didn't know" she stammered tears trailing down her cheeks.

She was crying a lot now. She felt really awful about what she just said. My anger instantly melted away. I walked over and gave her a hug. I told her it was okay and because of her parentage she needed to be taken to a place were it was safe and she agreed. I told her "parents" that I was going to a summer camp and invited Sarah. They agreed that she could go as long as she studied for school and didn't stay up all night partying.

When we walked out side I explained that we needed to wait for the signal that it was safe and we were ready to go. We waited until a wolf walked up to us and barked . Sarah's eye's widened to the size of dinner plates but other than that she didn't say anything about following a wolf.

So I lead Sarah through the multiple streets, alley ways, behind dinners and malls, work buildings and small stores. We walked into an area that was surrounded by trees, so no one could see nor hear us.

Sarah's mouth dropped and hit the ground when the wolf morphed into a dragon. "This is Shade," I introduced to Sarah. "one of my best friends. She's going to bring us to safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** I do not own PJO. The chapters may be really short but there will be a lot of chapters.**

**Sarah P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. A dragon. An actual dragon. It just melted into a dragon so fast if you blinked you'd miss it. Instead of that leathery skin that usually laced to get the points on a dragons wing (the sail) there was fire. All along the dragons back fire danced down its spine, and all around the tip of its tail, like the fire at a camp site.

The ride was a blur of excitement. Luna sat in front holding onto Shades spine, and I sat behind her holding onto Luna's shoulders.

When I saw the camp below I caught my breath. It was beautiful. There was a huge forest with rocks and lakes so breath taking it looked like nobody had ever sit foot in that area. There was a bunch or cabins arranged in a Greek omega (horseshoe type of thing), there was a dinning pavilion, an armory, a crazy climbing wall with what looked like lava coming out of it, a fighting arena and, an amphitheater. We landed next to a big sky blue house with a white trim. It was right beside a huge field of strawberries, and behind a volley ball court and an arts and craft table.

There were two people playing a card game on the porch. The first guy had black hair so dark it looked like purple. He had a red nose and was a little over weight. He wore a tiger striped shirt and purple shorts. Beside him was a man in a wheel chair with light brown hair and a beard. He had a tweed jacket and eye's that seamed to know everything.

When they saw Luna the tiger shirted one jumped up and bowed. The one in the wheel chair did his best to bow which made me feel sorry for him. Luna didn't seem to be surprised by their actions. She just nodded her head as if it was perfectly normal to have everyone that sees her drop and hit the floor like she was royalty.

Luna introduced me to Chiron (the one with the beard), who ended up being a centaur and, Dionysus (the curly haired one with puffy red eyes), who was the god of wine apparently. He had been "grounded" (as they put it) for chasing so off limit wood nymph. He was really grouchy and wasn't that friendly. By the end of the conversation I wasn't to stoked to run into him again.

Then she showed me around and introduced me to some of the campers, satyrs, naiads (water spirits) and, wood nymphs.

After the tour Luna asked Chiron if I could stay at camp half-blood (the name of the camp). He agreed and said I would stay in cabin eleven. Luna had some "family" matters to "discuss" as she put it, so she wouldn't be staying.

At the mention of "family" Luna's little sister Sophia walked up behind them.

I looked back and forth between the two sisters. They were nothing alike! If not complete opposite!

Sophia had shoulder length honey blond hair with royal blue eyes. Luna had brown hair with blonde streaks down to her waist, with violet eyes. The only thing I they had in common with each other was their necklaces and even those weren't exactly the same.

Sophia's necklace was a leather string with a single pendant on it. The pendant was of a white dragon wrapped around a pearl. The dragon looked like it was guarding the pearl with its life. It would stop at nothing to make sure the pearl was safe. The dragon looked nice enough, it looked elegant and peaceful, but at the same time powerful and scary (how it pulled that of I have no idea). If it were alive no doubt you wouldn't want to be on its bad side. The pearl was a beautiful creamy white and was at least the size of a quarter, making me wonder how rare and hard it was to find it. The dragon looked like it was made out of marble looking stone (I wouldn't really know because I'd only seen pictures)making it look like snow. Stretched out was probably the size of a ruler but because it was wrapped up it was a little bit smaller than fist (about the size of a small tomato). It had different specs of color mixed in with its scales making its sapphire eyes sparkle.

Luna's necklace was a metal chain with two pendants. The top one was similar to Sophia's but the dragon was made of platinum (I should know, after all I'd gotten one last week at my dance competition).if you looked closely you could see the dragon was holding as small glass sphere a bit smaller than a dime, in it's claw. In side the sphere was a light blue and white light that made its silver eye's shine like stars.

Underneath the dragon was a little link then the second pendant. It was simpler than the other one. It looked like it was made to resemble the planets. It had to gold rings that surrounded a glass sphere with to small balls that looked like they'd been dipped in powder. One of them was smaller and circled around the bigger one, which circled around the glass ball. What was most amazing was the fact that the rings and the powdered balls weren't touching the rim of the glass circle at all! They just hovered there, no strings or wires just hovered!

Sophia cleared her throat so Chiron and Luna noticed she was there. Chiron did a bow (which looked really cool by the way) and Luna just nodded respectfully. Sophia nodded back and was about to say something until her royal blue eyes spotted me and turned an icy shade of blue.

Sophia stared at me and although her facial expression didn't change I could see it in her eyes that she did not expect me to be here. This was obviously the last place she would expect to find me. She glared at Luna and then back at me.

Luna returned the glare. Now there are normal glares, and then there are Luna and Sophia's glare. In my opinion and I'm sure anyone who's seen their glare would agree they'd much rather see a normal person glare than Luna and Sophia.

Careful to keep her voice level Sophia said, "Luna we need to talk."

"Okay." Luna replied. "Right after…."

"RIGHT NOW!" Sophia yelled grabbing Luna's wrist and dragging her into the "big house" as they called it.

"Help me! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Luna before she disappeared in the doorway, then … silence.

"She'll be alright… wont she?" I asked Chiron, who shrugged.

"Maybe." Was the only answer I could get.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own P.J.O.**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

"Ow!" I complained as Sophia let go of my wrist and shoved me inside the last room of the big house. She slammed the door behind her and whipped around to face me glaring hard.

The room wasn't very big, or grand, just… an ordinary room that you would find in any house on the block. It was meant for guests. For demigods whose parents didn't have a cabin. It wasn't the most exciting room just and ordinary one with a bed, Dresser, book shelf and, a small desk with a chair in the corner of the room.

It was unfair if you ask me. All the Olympians seamed to care about were themselves and their children, but mostly themselves. All the Olympians did was bring their kids here and stuff them in cabins and then forget about hem as if they never existed. At least… that was the way **most **of them treated their kids. There was only a few that actually acted like they cared.

From my understanding it wasn't that they really cared about their children, they just cared about how well they were represented. They didn't really care for the minor gods and goddesses, even though they did jobs that were just as important. That's why the big house had empty rooms, because the demigods of minor gods and goddesses had nowhere to go. Not that they get claimed often. Most of the gods are to "busy" to claim their children. They had more important stuff to do like argue about the same thing they have been for the last few millennia.

"What is _she _doing here?" Sophia snarled.

"Sophia you know as well as I do that Sarah is a half-blood. Surely you've sensed it by now." I responded calmly.

Ice started to form at my joints as Sophia's temper rose. I looked down and brushed it off. Now ice is hard to brush off. Just because I can brush it off with no trouble doesn't mean it's easy, after all fire beats ice any day. That's why snow melts. Why she was trying to freeze me my guess was jealousy, but I had no idea. It made me angry though, I didn't really want to become a Popsicle.

Sophia usually was very fun and happy person. Which meant whatever she was mad about (and I had a pretty good idea what it was) was a serious to her.

We glared at each other neither one of us wanting to be the first to break the stare. After couple minutes of intense staring I thought she'd calmed down and I was going to ask her if she was okay when she spoke.

"You only brought _her _here because I can't bring Tyler." Sophia said in a low tone, her voice shaking with emotion. Well at least I know why she's so cross with me. She said "her" as if it was the worst thing she could say (but we all know that's not true). "You brought _her_ here to rub it in my face!" she half screamed half sobbed.

"Sophia you know I would never do that!" I told her shocked.

Then I thought about it. It actually did sound like something I would do… no, I would never do that. Especially now that she was so close with Ty.

As I was thinking this, the temperature in the room dropped about 20 degrees so fast it would give any _"normal"_ person motion sickness. "Yes… you would." Was Sophia's cold reply before she fixed me with one of her icy stares (which she was good at because her eyes actually looked, and reminded you of ice). "You know that Tyler can't cross the boundary line and never will be able to. He would just think I'm crazy if I told him the truth. With you and Sarah it's different. She'll still be your friend after you tell her." Sophia's voice cracked up at the end. I knew she was thinking of all the worst things that could happen if she told him about us and our world.

Sophia chocked out a sob and ran out of the room. I considered going after her but then decided I really didn't want any new injures today. You see I have a talent for getting hurt and I didn't need any help improving.

So I waited in the room for a while thinking about our conversation. There was a saying that said "If there's a will there's a way." (I had a thing for quotes). "Or…" I told the imaginary Sophia. "You could, just ask Dionysus of Chiron to give Tyler permission to enter the camp."


End file.
